<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What family? by Mwesterfeld1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110326">What family?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985'>Mwesterfeld1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEAL Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Healthy Relationships, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay leaves Bravo after Vic got the guys to turn on him. He goes Alpha team can the team get him back, or is he gone for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bravo Team &amp; Clay Spenser, Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes, Naima Perry/Ray Perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We use to be a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all charters belong to CBS. just so you know in my Seal team story mostly I will make Vic and Rebbecca are the bad guys so if you don't like, don't read. also, I will make Emma 21 at least. iI like to put her a little older.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 1  We use to be a family.    </p><p> </p><p>       Clay walks into the cage room with the rest of the guys. He heads over to his cage and starts to pack up all his stuff.  He wasn't on Bravo anymore. The rest of the teams doesn't know that yet, he asked Blackburn to tell them when they go in for a briefing before they got spun up. Clay sigh as he thinks about how this all happens. </p><p>                It started as soon as Jason drafted Vic to the team. Vic came in with a story that Clay didn't believe at all, then Vic started to turn all the guys on him. first, it was Ray with his story and other lies then buddy up to him, acting like he wants to learn everything to be Bravo 2 someday. then he got Sonny to turn on him by being his drinking buddy and being his wingman at bars. Then it was Jason, he doesn't know how he got to be on Vic side but he didn't care, at least anymore. Then he got Brock and Trent He got them by acting as he wanted to learn to be a dog handler and more about being a Medic. Clay sigh again and just thought pretty much the only ones who haven't turn on him was Blackburn, Davis, Ellis, Cerberus, and Full Metal. At less out of the team. It seems though as much as Vic try he couldn't turn the guy's kids, wives, and girlfriends on him. and Clay was thankful for that.</p><p>                Jason started to talk to them as they were getting their bags ready. " ok guys we should be living after a short briefing. It should be a short Spun up. So hopefully we can still have our BBQ this weekend." everyone started to cheer at that. Everyone started to head out to the briefing room. They were joking as they enter the room. Blackburn, Davis, and Ellis were in the front of the room when they walk in and right behind them was Caption Lindell. everyone took their Raguel sets. Then Lindell starts to talk," ok before anything else I have something to tell you all.," said Lindell. Sonny interrupts him " Aren't we going to wait for Wonderboy," ask Sonny. The rest of the guys look around to see Clay wasn't there.</p><p>                Lindell looks at the front of the room then at the rest of the team. He now sees Spenser point on why he does want to be on this team, He asks to be a move to any other team. so Lindell asks one of the other teams if they would take Clay? Alpha said they would right away. They saw how Bravo was being dicks to Clay and they didn't like that. so they said they would take him and show him how a real team acts. Clay was so happy when they said that, He only wish Full Metal was on the team instead of being on Bravo. Bet he thought he should take his wins. Lindell shook his head and got back to the briefing. " Clay Spenser is no longer part of Bravo, he asked to get moved to another team, and I didn't see no reason not to give it to him," said Lindell. He then walks out of the room.</p><p>                As soon as Lindell leaves the room the whole team stands up and starts yelling. the group in the front she waits till they are finished with the yelling. They no it pointless to start talking till they are done. Once Jason figures out they are talking, he whistles to get everyone to stop talking. they all sit down at Jason's look. Lisa then walks up to the front and start talking," Adam told Clay that the team would come to be his family, and he felt like you guys were till you all turn your backs on him." " told us three this wasn't a family it was just some guys he works with." she then whips an angry tear from her eye. and then Lisa walks out of the room. Eric and Mandy just look at them and said," what you guys did is wrong in so many ways. We can't look at you. we are going to go get Lisa back then we will start the briefing for the ops." Then Mandy and Eric leave the room.  The rest of Bravo sit there in surprise at what they were told. But Vic was smiling thinking "now no one is standing in my way to becoming Bravo 1."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER  2</p><p> </p><p>After he finished packing up his cage, Clay went and places his stuff in the Alpha cage room. He then got out of there fast so he wouldn't run into anyone from Bravo, he didn't want to see them. Clay walked out of the building to head back to his apartment where he has to tell his girlfriend, Emma about what went on here today. Clay sigh Emma was Jason's daughter, he hopes that she will take his side in this. But he also didn't want to turn her on her own family, especially since Jason is the only parent she has now. Clay pulled into his apartment building and looked up at his apartment, he didn't even remember driving home. Getting out of his car, he began heading into the building and up to his apartment to talk to Emma about everything. He got to the door and took a deep breath, and open the door.<br/>Emma looked up when the door open and saw Clay walking in, "Hey what are you doing home? I thought you guys got a spun up," Emma ask? Clay walks to the fridge to grab a beer for both of them. He then sat down and look at Emma before sighing and beginning to speak, "I left Bravo Team!" Emma looked confused and was about to say something when Clay held up his hand to stop her. "Please let me get this all out. I left the team because of how they been acting towards me. They have been questioning me, they don't include me in decisions for the missions, they take Vic word over mine, like I haven't been a part of the team for 5 years. And they don't even hang out with me anymore either. I just feel like being on the team would hurt me more than going to a different team." He stops talking and look at Emma, who sat there in complete silence. "Aren't you going to say anything?" </p><p>He asked and Emma nodded. </p><p>Emma thought about what Clay had just said. She was pissed, but not at her boyfriend, at the rest of the team, and how they were treating him. She took a breath then started talking, "I am pissed, not at you, but the team. You are right, they have been treating you like shit. I was going to say something to you. I and the other wives and girlfriends were going to knock some sense into them. I mean they are asses for taking Vic's word over your." Clay looks at Emma in surprise because he thought no one other Lisa, Mandy, Eric had noticed. He looks at her and said, "I don't want you to turn on your dad, he is your family."  Emma looks at Clay with love, then said," You aren't making me turn on my family. They are for acting like asses to you and know that when they get home they are going to get their asses chewed out by me, Naima, and the other wives/girlfriends, trust me. But for now, we are going to put it out of our minds." She leaned towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. Clay began to kiss her back in a possessive, yet romantic way. 'Emma's right why worried about it?' Clay thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her. Clay then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where they made love for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had lots of fun writing it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for all of the reviews. I really and enjoy reading them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guys finished their mission and were on the plane back to the states, it was a short spun up. The plane was quiet. Usually, there is a game of poker being play, or people having a beer. But none of that is happening during this trip. When the guys got back on the plane and try to joke with Mandy and Lisa, the girls give them a hard look and just walk away from them. The guys just look at them surprised, they didn't think things were that bad. About halfway home they all hear yelling from Vic," THAT DAMN FUCKING DOG PEE ALL OVER ME AND MY STUFF! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME OR I'M GOING TO HURT HIM." In a blink of an eye, the whole team even the girls and Blackburn were standing in front of Vic.</p><p>Lisa and Mandy were protecting Cerberus. Brock was in Vic's face, "if you very threaten my dog again. I will throw you out of this plane. He is a member of this team." Vic looks scared. He knew that if he didn't fix this he would be in trouble and the rest of the team would want to get Clay back, and he didn't want that. Vic took a breath and then said, "I'm sorry Brock, he just took me by surprise when he started to pee all over me. I would never hurt him, he is part of this team. That wouldn't be right." Brock looked at Vic. To Brock, he seems like he meant it. He nodded his head then went back to talking to Trent on the other side of the plane. The rest of the guys want on with what they were doing before. Mandy, Lisa, and Eric look at them in surprise. Then they start to laugh under their breaths when they saw that Cerberus started to pee on Vic's bag. Then didn't say a thing to anyone. The girls waited for a while then they each give Cerberus a treat and call him a "good boy."<br/>The rest of the flight was quite. The guys started to play poker and chat about everything. "Do you guys think that Clay is really going to leave the team," ask Trent? "No, I think it's a joke. I bet when we get back his stuff will be back in his cage and he will be sitting there laughing and going to say I was just messing with you," said Ray. Mandy could not believe what she just heard. She went and told Lisa, then they text the others wives and girlfriends of Bravo so they know what the guys were saying. They knew the other girls wanted to know what the guys were saying about Clay.</p><p>Mandy was the first to notice how the guys were acting towards Clay. She brings up her concern to Lisa than to Eric. They kept their eyes out on the team. They all then notice how the rest of the guys seems to be giving Clay the cold shoulder. They stopped including him in their jokes, their poker games, or when they go out to the bar. They seem to want to hang out with Vic more. What is weird is they were acting like Clay wasn't part of the team. This pissed off Lisa so much it took Mandy, Eric, and even Lindell to hold her back so she wouldn't go beat the crap out of the guys. When Mandy said to Lisa, "You know the best way to get back at them?" she held up her phone so the other three could see what was on it. They all then looked at her with shock. Because on the phone was the Ray's wife Naima and Trent and Brock girlfriend's. There was a text where Mandy explains everything they notice she hit send. Within a minute, her phone was blowing up with texts saying 'WHAT, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN YOU GET HOME' and' OH HE IS So SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH'. Mandy then smiled and said, "Now they know they are going to keep their eyes out." That was right before they left for this mission. She knew the guys are in deep water. Mandy was going to hand Jason his ass while she was yelling alongside Emma. And Lisa was going to take care of Sonny. Mandy was brought out of her thoughts by the pilot telling them that they were ready to land. Everyone got ready so they could get home to their families. The plane landed and the guys want to the parking lot to meet their families. They were joking with one another, until they got to the gate and saw the many pissed off faces of girlfriends, wives, and a very pissed off Emma. Then all the guys faces turned serious, because they knew they are in deep trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to my beta ElenaDamonForever81 they wrote this chapter for me cause I had writer's block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously… </p><p>Everyone got ready so they could get home to their families. The plane landed and the guys went to the parking lot to meet their families. They were joking with one another, until they got to the gate and saw the many pissed off faces of girlfriends, wives, and a very pissed off Emma. Then all the guys' faces turned serious, because they knew they were in deep trouble.</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jason asked his daughter and she huffed, then rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you serious? You’re joking, right?” Emma asked in disbelief. “No, why are you so upset? Did something happen?” Jason asked, he had never seen Emma this enraged before. “What happened is you and the rest of the men that I used to have so much respect for turned your backs on your brother! My boyfriend if you have forgotten about that!” Emma practically screamed at her father and every member of Bravo, including Vic, took a step back from the rage radiating off her. “Emma, you’re overreaching.” He tried to calm her but she got even more angry. “Are you kidding me! You and THEM,” Emma said as she pointed her finger at Ray, Sonny, Trent, and Brock, “pushed Clay out of your lives and your team! He doesn’t feel as if he is a part of Bravo anymore. You ignored him! You belittled him! You left him out of group activities! You did something that I never thought you were capable of… you left him behind! I can’t even bare to look at you anymore.” Emma whispered the last part. </p><p>“Look, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vic said to her and Emma turned to him. “Did I ask your opinion, Rookie?” Emma said, just inches away from his face. “No, but…” Vic tried, not acting intimidated by the teenage girl, even though she was scarier than any of the instructors at BUD/S and on Green Team. “Then I suggest you shut the hell up! If I want you to say something, I’ll ask you!” Emma told him sternly as she turned back to her father. </p><p>“Emma.” Jason tried but she stopped him. “Don’t! Because of you Clay is going to Alpha. And you know what… I don’t blame him! I wouldn’t want to be with traitors either.” She glared hard at all the men and she went to her vehicle, climbed in, and left. “She’ll come around.” Ray said and Naima scoffed. “Seriously, Ray? ‘She’ll come around!’ The ones who need to come around are you guys! I’m ashamed of all of you!” Naima said before stalking off towards her vehicle before turning around. “Don’t even think about coming home tonight.” She got in and drove away, not looking back. Trent and Brock’s girlfriends said practically the same thing before leaving. Blackburn cleared his throat and made Bravo turn to him, “I suggest you fix things before they get worse.” He walked off. Lisa and Mandy looked at the boys and shook their heads. “I guess you aren’t as loyal as you believe.” </p><p>They all stared in shock after their female coworkers, wives, girlfriends, and team leader’s daughter. “So, Spenser really left the team?” Sonny asked, shocked that he would just up and leave without a word to any of them. “I guess that we have been neglectful.” Brock and Trent reasoned. Vic realized that his plan was not working the way he thought it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What family? chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here is my next Chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long. hope you enjoy it. also, I owe a big thanks to Ohiogurl101 for giving me so many great ideas for this chapter. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I owe a big thanks to Ohiogurl101 for giving me so many great ideas for this chapter. I hope you like it.<br/>
Chapter 5<br/>
Jason sighed before looking at his brothers and saying," Okay, obviously we have some work to do, here's the plan. Go home and talk to your girls. Hopefully, they will cool down then we can talk to them. I will take care of Emma and Mandy. Sonny, you talk to Lisa. After that, we will all go talk to Clay and get him back on our team." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They climbed into their respective vehicles and took off towards home. Vic let everyone else leave first, then he headed to his truck. He had to think of something fast or his plans wouldn't work and he would end up becoming Bravo 2 instead of leading the team. He figured the guys would not get this fix in the next two days so he has time to think about what to do. Vic then had thought maybe he needs to try to go after Emma. If he can get her on his side and make it seem like Clay hurt her, then for sure the guys will want him off the team, maybe even off the base. Vic's face curled into an evil smile. He then got into his truck and drove away from the base. What Vic didn't notice was the three people watching him.<br/>
Jason got home after he stopped to pick up food. He knew Emma wasn't going to cook for him and if she did he didn't know if he would want to eat it at the moment. He pulled into his new driveway and walked into his new house. He had an apartment for a few months but he realized that it was not the right place for him, he knew that in a few years he would have to step down as Bravo 1 and he would spend more time at home. He also liked having room and a yard for team BBQs. So he found a 2 story house with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, at a VERY good price. A plus was that it was close to Ray and Naima's house, meaning he could spend more time with his best friend and his godchildren. What he liked most about the house was the fact that the kids decorate the house, so it felt like home. He thought about his children for a moment. Mikey was at his hockey school and he loved it more than anyone had expected. Jason was glad he likes it there. Emma was going to Community College going for her degree in dance and music. Emma had been thinking about going to New York for school but then Alana die and she and Clay got together. Jason remembered back to when Emma started to talk about college and Clay told her, "If you want to go to New York for school you should. I don't want to hold you back. We can do a long-term relationship and see if it works. I'm hoping that it will, but if not there will be no hard feelings with me. You deserve to have the college experience, you deserve to be happy, and you deserve the best out of life." Emma look at him and her dad and said," I love that you want me to make choices about going wherever I want. But I want to stay local. I want to be here, with both of you because you are my family." Jason looks around and he noticed that some of Emma's things were missing. He thought this was strange so he made his way up to the room, the door was open and he notices more things missing, and the same thing in the bathroom. Jason sighed, 'boy did we really mess up'. He tries calling her over and over again but she just sends him to voicemail. He figured that Emma was with Clay, He decided he would go to bed and go see Clay tomorrow to talk with him. </p><p>The next day, Jason gets up and heads to the kitchen to get some coffee and food. When he gets in there he was surprised to see Ray already standing there with a cup, he nods his head in greeting. Once he took a drink of his coffee he asked, "So what are you doing here?" "Naima did not want me at the house. I figure you wouldn't mind if I sleep on the couch. Where is Emma," asked Ray? Jason shrugged his shoulders. Jason said, "I figure she was spending the night at Clay's. I figure we would get all the guys together and go to his place and hopefully talk to him." Ray nods his head in agreement. He knew Jason was right, hopefully, they could talk to Clay and have him come back to the team. After they ate and had their coffee, they text the rest of Bravo and told them to meet them at Clay's apartment. Everyone text backs their agreements. Brock mentioned that he would bring Cerberus, which might make Clay open the door. </p><p>About a half-hour later, all of the Bravo meet at Clay's apartment. They all got out of their cars or trucks and walked towards his apartment door. "So how are we doing this," Trent wanted to know. Jason sighed and rub the spot between his eyes, then closed his eyes as he tries to think of what they should say or do. He then got an idea. He smiles a little then said, "Easy, we are going to go simple. We will just knock on his door till he or Emma answer." The guys look at him like he was crazy, but they figure that might just work. So they head up to Clay's apartment. They got to his door and Jason knocked. They waited for a few moments before hearing some noise from inside the apartment before it went silent, so Jason knocks again. They again hear the noise, then it got quiet so Jason decides to say something. "Hey, we know you're in there, we have nowhere else to be today. Besides we have Cerberus with us and he wants to see both of you." They hear soft talking then the door open just a little bit. Cerberus's ears picked up and he got extremely happy to see Emma standing there. She nods her head to him he gets up and runs into the apartment. The guys start to follow him but before they went through the door, Emma shut the door in their faces. All five of them were in shock, but it was broken by Brock, "well shit, I think I just lost my dog."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay laughed as Cerberus came into their apartment and Emma shut the door in the team’s face. </p><p>“You are aware we will have to give Cerberus back to Brock,” Clay said and Emma shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>Clay moved to the couch and began petting Cerberus while Emma turned the television to Clay’s favorite movie, Tombstone. About five minutes after they settled in for the movie, there was another knock on the door. </p><p>“If you’re keeping my dog for the night please just bring him to the base tomorrow. I know you guys have food for him.” </p><p>“Okay.” Was the only response that Brock received that made him roll his eyes. </p><p>Brock let out a loud sigh before turning to the team, “I’m going home. I am going to try to make up with my girl. I cannot sleep on the couch again.” </p><p>They all nodded, knowing that none of them would be able to talk to Emma or Clay tonight.</p><p>Just as they started moving from the door, it opened to reveal Clay with his Go Bag. Everyone moved out of his way. They all turned around when they heard Derek’s apartment door open. Clay and Derek walked down the hall, not saying a word to Bravo. Each of the men looked down at the floor with a somber expression. This would be the first spin-up for Clay without Bravo. </p><p>Brock moved back to the apartment door and knocked once again. Emma appeared moments later, “yes Clay just left on a spin-up.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I figured I should take Cerberus back since Clay got called in. You have early classes you wouldn’t be able to bring Cerberus to the base.” </p><p>Emma nodded in agreement before turning to Cerb. “Sorry boy, you can’t stay tonight. Maybe when Clay gets back.” </p><p>Cerberus barked in acknowledgment before leaving the apartment. Brock noticed the look on Cerberus’s face and laughed, it was almost as if he was upset about leaving. The guys noticed the look as well, causing them to lightly chuckle. Cerberus let out a low growl before moving down the hall and sitting beside the elevator. </p><p>Emma glared at the men standing in front of her front door. </p><p>“Bye, Em.” They mumbled before Emma shut the door once again in their faces. </p><p>Clay was in the briefing room with the rest of Alpha, this is his first mission with his new team. He was nervous. There was a hostage situation in Spain. They formulated a plan before getting on the plane. As they moved towards the target, Derek turned to the team. </p><p>“Spenser is Alpha 2, anyone has a problem with that?” None of the team spoke up, much to the relief of Clay and Derek. They were both thankful that the team had accepted him so easily. Derek remembered his conversation the day Clay asked to be moved off Bravo.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Alpha was inside their cage room when Derek walked in.</p><p>“Spenser asked the brass for a transfer out of Bravo. I want to bring him onto our team. What do you think?”</p><p>His team was accepting of the idea. They saw the way Bravo had been treating Clay since Vic joined the team. It was disgusting. They all knew that this would be temporary. Bravo would eventually come to their senses and Clay would go back. Why wouldn’t he? They were family. Besides, Clay was dating Hayes’ daughter. </p><p>End Flashback</p><p>They moved to the door of the building. </p><p>“Mike and I will take the Northside. Clay and Tim, you take the South. Ben, Justin the two of you are on the East. The locals have the Westside covered.” </p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement before moving into the hotel. Minutes later, Ben and Justin found the hostages, killing the hostage-takers in the process. Derek and Mike took out the men in the front of the hotel. Everything seemed to be routine until Tim came over the radio.</p><p>“Alpha 2 is down. I repeat Alpha 2 is down. He has been shot.”</p><p>Every member of Alpha ran towards Clay and Tim’s position. Derek was the first one to reach the two men. Tim was putting pressure on Clay’s lower abdomen. There was a decent amount of blood. </p><p>Derek stared as Tim and the team medic, Ben, starting working on Clay. Only one thought ran their his mind. How was he going to tell Emma?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>